


Radiant

by Kaiielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Kylo is a speechless idiot, F/M, Force Bonds Are My Kink, Kylo is also a creep, Rey is beautiful, Rey smiles and turns everyone into a puddle of goo, Slight fluff, This isn't crack I promise, damn kylo is shooketh, i'm trying to be serious damn it, my tags ruin the whole game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: She was radiant - and he was helpless.(Also known as the one time when Kylo Ren was aware of their Force Bond... and Rey wasn't.)





	Radiant

_There._

With a quick, fluid movement, Kylo Ren thrust his lightsaber forward, past his opponents defenses, and sank his weapon deep into the center of the training droid's chest. He watched with impassive, dark eyes as the droid's red eyes flickered before shutting off, the arms going slack before abruptly falling backwards. Kylo powered down his lightsaber, and turned around to wipe the sweat off of his face with a towel that was hanging on the wall of his training room. After putting in a requisition for a new droid to be delivered to the room, he sat down to gather his bearings. Knowing it would take more or less fifteen minutes for the droid to arrive, Kylo Ren allowed himself a few minutes to slash his lightsaber into open air. 

He'd been here a lot the past few days, trying to focus his energy on something that was not the scavenger girl from Jakku. Kylo grunted as he jabbed the air with a particularly fierce swipe, trying to imagine her as his opponent, but found that he could not. 

_You_ are _a monster._

Her voice echoed in his brain, taunting him, teasing him, never leaving him alone. She was in his head when it was loud; and was with him when it was quiet. But the last words she spoke to him - calling him a monster. These were the words that he could hear in his head more than most, and he would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't bother him. But why? Why did their last Force connection bother him so? Kylo let his dominant arm fall to his side, the faint crackle coming from his lightsaber being the only other sound in the room. 

_Yes, I am._

Him agreeing with her hadn't been a lie either. He had opened himself up to her with three simple words... and he didn't even think she realized that. He could still see her now - her eyes opening slightly in surprise, her mouth widening, almost as if she were about to say something... until the connection between them had cut off. Kylo Ren shook his head, closing his eyes in disgust. What was he doing? Why were his thoughts lingering on her, and on the sound of her voice? Why didn't he just end everything now, tell Snoke, and ask for guidance to track down their connection? Surely there was some way for him to do that, and kill two birds (in this case, Jedi) with one stone? 

Kylo opened his eyes, not finding any answers to his questions... only to see that she was standing in front of him.

It was the same as the past couple of times - he could see her, _only her_ , and her surroundings were non-existent. Her back was facing him, and her shoulders were heaving, as she was breathing heavily. Rey's head was bowed down, a few drops of sweat trickling down her neck. Her hands were in front of her, holding onto something that he could not see, and then he saw her turn her head to the side to fixate her vision on something that was on the ground in front of her.

Kylo exhaled softly, unaware that he had even been holding his breath. _Had she even noticed that they'd connected through the Force again?_ Apparently not, since she was now picking up what had caught her attention earlier, paying him no mind. Once she had actually grasped it in her hands, Kylo was surprised to see the lightsaber (his lightsaber) appear in her hand the minute she picked it up. So she was training, as well. 

He noticed a slight hesitation before the lightsaber lit up - is that doubt he sensed from her? Kylo watched as she moved slowly with the lightsaber, trying to get a feel for the sleek weapon in her hands. He couldn't help but critique her movements - while she had proved to be a natural with the Jedi's blade, she was still quite the amateur. Her grip on the lightsaber could be a bit more tighter, Kylo thought, and the way that she was standing had her rooted to one spot and made her immobile. Before he could open his mouth to make his presence known to her, she stopped her ministrations with the lightsaber. Rey looked down at her lightsaber, and twirled it experimentally in her hand...

And then she _smiled _.__

__Rey smiled, and suddenly she was radiant - lit up from the inside with the Light, almost too bright for him to look at. He had never seen her look like that; always, always when the two of them looked at each other, the emotions sparking between them flickered from fear, to hate, to anger. Never happiness. Seeing her smile felt like a swift kick to the gut, and Kylo felt something stir within him as he heard her chuckle lightly, and adjust her fighting stance._ _

__She was beautiful, and he was helpless._ _

__In the few moments it took for her to gather her thoughts, she became a changed woman. Rey moved more fluidly with the lightsaber as the minutes ticked on, her focus on an unseen target in front of her. He dared to take a few steps closer to her - Kylo didn't like to think about what would happen if she accidentally sliced through him with her lightsaber, but right now, in this moment, he found that he didn't care at all. In the middle of his musing, she turned around and looked over her shoulder to look at something, or someone, who was behind her, and whatever that was had spurred her on._ _

___Skywalker,_ he thought, noticing the sudden uptake in speed. She let out a satisfied grunt as her lightsaber sliced neatly through a rock formation that he saw very briefly as she came in contact with it. Rey seemed surprised at her own strength, and ran forward to assess the damage. _So much raw strength,_ Kylo thought to himself, staring, once again, at her back. She looked back behind her, presumably to see what Skywalker thought of her latest stunt... and he saw the disappointment in her eyes as her shoulders slumped. _ _

__She had not gotten the response she wanted._ _

__"Oh, I know how that feels." He said under his breath, speaking out loud. Kylo realized his mistake as her eyes, previously focused on the scenery behind him, suddenly zeroed in on him._ _

__"Wha-"_ _

__Simultaneously, the door to his training area slid open, startling both of them, and the bond was severed. The arrival of the new droid almost went unnoticed, as Kylo continued to stare at the empty space where Rey had been only a few moments ago. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply - willing away the image of her that was burned in his mind. And even as he continued to train throughout the rest of the day, there was one thought that now accompanied the image of her smile._ _

__Her voice still taunted her, and now her smile did too, but Kylo knew that one thing had changed - he could now strongly feel the effect her absence had on him._ _

__And he'd never felt so alone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea since TLJ came out basically and I really just wanted this to be WRITTEN and PUBLISHED before the thought of this consumed me - if you notice any inconsistencies, tense changes, or any errors, please let me know? I'm open to constructive criticism. Also this is my first Reylo fic and I'm highkey terrified y'all won't like me so.... be nice-ish? <3


End file.
